Everybody Wants to Rule the World
by Mrs.Becker
Summary: <html><head></head>Morgana Hawke of House Hawke daughter of Leo Hawke and Lilith Hawke sister to Arthur Hawke Analysa Hawke and Marthe Hawke, sigil the Phoenix. Robb Stark of House Stark, sigil the direwolf. Two powerful houses joined together after a tragedy. Two lovers formed in despair. Two people bent on revenge one will rein the throne while the other will fall into the darkness. Robb Stark/Oc.</html>
1. Chapter 1 - 13 years of age

Everybody Wants to Rule the World

Chapter 1 - 13 years of age

Name - Morgana Hawke

House - Hawke

Sigil - Phoenix

Family - Father, Leo Hawke, Mother, Lilith Hawke, Brothers Arthur Hawke and Marthe Hawke, Sister, Analysa Hawke.

History - The Hawke household are powerful Priests and Priestesses, they use magic and are trained with swords and bows. They are the last family to still hold on to their use of magic. The Hawke household is very rich and powerful but they keep to themselves in their wooded place of Aelhaven the city that's beauty rivals that of King's Landing. Leo Hawke and Eddard Stark are great friends fighting alongside the king together and several years later the Starks are invited to Aelhaven to attend the wedding of the Hawke's oldest son Arthur to his betrothed Aurora Tyrell the oldest daughter of Mace Tyrell.

"Father they are here!" Analysa yelled from her spot beside Marthe.

"I see that but where is Arthur and Morgana?" Leo asked sighing as the Starks rode in on their horses with a wagon pulling behind them.

"They got up early to practice My Lord," Aurora said shyly from her spot.

"Those two will be in so much trouble," Lilith said through her smile. Lord Eddard Stark dismounted his horse along with Lady Stark who hand a baby attached to her, the oldest son dismounted bulling his little brother with him and the two girls hopped out of the wagon as the last son slid off his horse with a soft thud.

"Ned, So great to see you again," Leo said hugging Ned tightly. "And you lady Stark have not aged a day," he smiled kissing her hand.

"It seems two of your children are missing Leo," Ned laughed looking at the empty spaces.

"Yes they were apparently out practicing this morning and-" he was cut off by a loud neh of two horses as there was galloping heard in the distance.

"I suggest everyone move away from the entrance as much as possible those two like to race," Leo sighed as Lilith shook her head in disappointment.

"I'm beating you brother!" I yelled as we barreled through the trees getting close to the gate.

"It's only because you are smaller than me!" Arthur yelled. I laughed as The entrance came into my view I gasped looking at the large amount of people in the entrance. I pulled back on the reigns trying to slow down my horse but I was going to fast.

"Stop!" I yelled at my horse and at Arthur who started to slow down as well. Arthur and I both slide through the gates atop our horses who were trying their hardest to come to a complete stop. My horse raised its legs and hen quickly slammed them down throwing me off of it. I landed hard in front of my father with a thud. Arthur, Analysa, and my father busted out laughing along with the Stark children as I lay in shock on the ground.

"Come on Morgana," Arthur said pulling me off the ground and dusting me off.

"I quickly took my place next to Aurora and Analysa as Arthur took his between Aurora and Father.

"Sorry about these two Ned they are a handful," he said after he was done laughing.

"It's quite alright, a laugh is good to have after a long ride," Ned said with a smile as his family filled in behind him. Lord Stark walked to Arthur and shook his hand.

"Good to see you again, you've grown so much Arthur. And this must be your betrothed," Ned said as he kissed Aurora's hand.

"Aurora Tyrell, Lord Stark," She introduced curtsying.

"And you Morgana my how you have grown," Ned smiled pulling me into a hug. "This is my son Robb and my son Jon last time you were all together was about 10 years ago," Ned said as Robb picked up my hand and kissed it lightly. His blue eyes captured mine as I lost my breath for a moment.

"My Lord," I said curtsying to him with a small blush on my face. Sansa Stark they eldest daughter followed behind Robb and Jon we both curtsied as she moved on. Arya was next and she ran up to me with great joy.

"Lady Morgana why do you get to wear pants? My mother only lets me wear dresses," She sighs as I bend down towards her.

"Well Lady Arya my mother lets me wear pants when training as long as I wear dresses when I am not," I smiled at her before standing up all the way.

"Now that everyone has met lets go inside and feast!" My father yelled happily.

"Morgana and Arthur you two go and change into your proper attire and you will be punished for this later," Mother said as we sighed and walked away from them to our rooms.

Arthur escorted me into the hall after we were both dressed properly. The doors to the bright blue dinning hall opened and in walked Arthur and I gracefully the tables all quieted as we took our seats. I was across from Robb and between Analysa and Aurora.

"I apologize for our lateness Lord and Lady Stark. We simply got lost in the world of fun," Arthur apologized to them as they smiled at us.

"How old are you now little Morgana?" Lord Stark asked as we started filling our plates.

"10 and 3 name days my Lord," I smiled.

"Thats how old I am," Robb said happily.

"Yes you two have both grown a lot since you were last together," Lady Stark smiled at my mother.

"The last time was about 9 years ago and you two were inseparable and both pitched a fit when we were leaving Winterfell," my mother said with a smile.

"And here we all are together for a big announcement and a wedding!" My father bellowed excitedly.

"What is the announcement," Robb and I asked simultaneously.

"We as two great friends and two powerful families have decided to join our two houses with a betrothal," Eddard Stark spoke as we listened closely.

"Who?" Analysa asked expectingly.

"We have decided that Robb and Morgana would be wed when they are of age," my father said as Robb and I both snapped our heads up.

"Father I don't want to marry though I am not good enough to be a proper Lady," I said scared and embarrassed as I looked away from Robb.

"Don't fret about it Morgana you will be a wonderful wife and Lady one day and you will grow in time," Lady Catelyn said as I relaxed in my seat.

"Thank you Lady Stark. And thank you for giving me the honor of becoming your daughter one day Lord Stark," I smiled as Robb's smile grew.

"And I would be honored to marry your daughter Lord and Lady Hawke," Robb said bowing his head to them.

"Now thats done let us celebrate the current wedding on hand," my brother said as he raised his glass in a toast.

"Yes son, may you have a long and meaningful life with your new bride and may you bare many children," my father mused raising his cup as well. We cheered and drank to the new married couple. That was a time of happiness where the Stark's spent a month with us and I grew close to my betrothed and his family. A time of happiness that soon ended four years later.


	2. Chapter 2 - Death of the Family

**Everybody Wants to Rule the World**

**Chapter 2 - Death of the Family**

I sat in my lessons room with my Septa as Analysa and I sewed dresses. "You will be leaving for Winterfell soon sister isn't it exciting?" Analysa asked as she looked over her work.

"Yes I miss the Starks very much," I smiled thinking of Robb.

"That's great stitches my Ladies, quite beautiful," the Septa, "run along now and play with your brother and your nephew supper will be served soon," the Septa added as we laid down our work and left the room quickly.

"Where is everyone," I asked looking around the household for everyone.

"It's quiet down here you know mother gets mad when we our disturbed during our lessons," Analysa said as we stepped outside. We frozen not moving from our spot, there was blood splattered across the green grass and bodies laying all over the field.

"Father! Mother!" I yelled running back inside pulling Analysa who was struck with fear. "Father! Mother!" I called out again as I ran towards the dinning hall. I entered burst through the double doors as I saw a man holding my Mother with a knife to her throat.

"Mother!" I yelled my father's head snapped towards me as panic filled my eyes.

"RUN, get a horse and run as far north as you can until you have reached Winterfell?" He yelled as a man stabbed him in the back. "Take your sister you are the only two left you hear me don't stop running," He finished as he turned to the man who stabbed him.

"I love you both but please save yourselves," Mother called out to Analysa and I as I pulled her back outside. We ran to the stables quickly stepping over the bodies that littered the courtyard.

"Come Analysa we must go quickly," I said as I placed my sword on my horse.

"I can't," she replied tears in her eyes.

"Yes you can and you must for the family," I told her as I put her on my horse and jumped on behind her. We rode out of the stalls as men started to chase after us shooting arrows around us scrapping my face and lodging into my shoulder. The horse kicked up it's feet as we neared the gate, the enemy getting closer to us. The men started coming forward as I nudged my horse to pick up its pace as the gate got closer. We were almost to the gate when three men stepped in our path and aimed their bows and arrows directly at us, I tried pulling the horse to the right but we were too close to the gate for us to move anywhere. I held my breath as they each release their shot. The first arrow missed, the second hit my uninjured shoulder and the last hit Analysa directly in the chest. She cried out in pain as I pushed the horse to run through the men knocking then down and stomping on one as we barreled out of the gate.

We kept riding North for over an hour before I stopped from Analysa's cries. "I'm so sorry sister," I said as I layer her on the ground next to a tree.

"Just please leave me here Morgana, I will only slow you down and risk you getting caught," Analysa said through her pain. Tears slid down my face as I pulled her cold body towards me.

"I can't leave you, you are the only thing I have left," I cried.

"Please Morgana live on for us just get to Winterfell quickly before you die from your wounds," she pleaded softly.

"I'm so sorry Analysa, I love you sister and I will avenge your death I promise," I said before she passed away in my arms. I screamed out scaring birds away and cracking the tree in half as my eyes changed colors and my magic released in my anger and sadness. I laid her softly on the ground placing a kiss on her cold forehead before I got back on top of my horse.

I pushed forward to Winterfell not stopping so I can get their sooner. I was covered in blood and dirt as the gates of Winterfell neared. I pushed the horse even faster as it ran up the curved road, the gates started to open just in time for me to ride through it. I looked down at Lord Eddard Stark who stared at me in disbelief, before I fell off the side of the horse and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Phoenix

**Everybody Wants to Rule the World**

**Chapter 3 - A Phoenix**

I woke up to the sound of murmurs and movements around the warm room. I opened my eyes and tried to blink away the bright light as the murmurs got louder. "Father she has awaken," a male voice filled with worry spoke up.

"I see son go and get the Maester, quickly," a strong voice told the other as I heard the door open and shut.

"Morgana, are you alright?" The strong voice asked as my eye sight finally settled getting use to the light. The first thing I saw was lady Catelyn in a chair beside me sewing and Lord Stark standing at the edge of the bed.

"I've been better, I spoke my voice horse. I tried sitting up but a pain shot through my shoulder and I cried out.

"Don't sit up you were injured badly, two arrows lodge in your shoulder and numerous cuts and bruises," Lady Catelyn said as she poured me some water.

"Do you remember anything," Lord Stark asked as he door opened for the Maester and Robb Stark to walk through.

"I remember blood, cries of the men and women, and the death of my family," I spoke softly as tears slid down my face. "Father told me to run, to take Analysa and leave, so I did but on the way out the gates the archers caught us and killed little Analysa," I finished looking out the window.

"What were the attackers wearing," Lord Stark asked as the Maester started changing my dressings.

"They wore no sigil just simple black clothes," I said quietly. "I came here like my father said, he told me to run until I reached the safest place I knew which was Winterfell. My whole household is dead young and old no one was prepared or stood a chance," I sobbed into the wolf furs. Lady Catelyn wrapped her arms around me and rocked me lightly trying to calm me down.

"We have to find who did this," Robb spoke up from his place by the door.

"We will son but Morgana needs to heal and rest," Lord Stark said as he patted Robb's shoulder.

"I didn't even have time to grab my clothes, they were all packed for our trip here but I only grabbed the bag with the egg inside," I said sadly. "Wait where is the egg?" I asked as realization hit me.

"It is here child we pulled it out and check for any cracks, but it was perfect and it lays on the pillow on the stand there," Lady Stark pointed to the yellow, red, and orange egg that rest peacefully.

"Mother and Sansa are making dresses for you and even some pants and tunics on fathers request because we know you like pants to ride and practice in," Robb smiled at me causing pink to dust my cheeks.

"Well her wounds are almost healed completely I don't think they will even sore, but you will still probably be sore my Lady," the Maester said after he finished examining my wounds.

"How, it has only been two days?" Robb asked in disbelief.

"You forget that she is a magic phoenix," Lord Stark said softly.

"What do you mean?" Robb asked as the Maester left the room.

"The Hawke family is powerful high priestesses and priests, they have magically abilities and that egg there holds a phoenix, that each child was given after their birth and they were required to take care of it. Once the child is married the egg hatches into their very own phoenix and once the Hawke member dies then their phoenix dies as well. The phoenix can also die on its own if wounded bad enough but they are very powerful and it takes a great strength to kill the phoenix," Lord Stark explained to his son.

"So Morgana's phoenix will hatch soon then?" Robb asked looking at the egg.

"Yes, on the day of the wedding you place the egg on a pillow and after you each say your vows the egg hatches," Lady Catelyn said as I nodded.

"I know this is a very hard time for you Morgana, but the wedding was set a month from now when your family was supposed to arrive but since everything has happened would you like to hold off even longer?" Lord Stark asked sitting in the bed next to me.

"No I am fine with the date. I will be fine and my mother and father have prepared me enough for it, I just wish they would be here to see me become a lady," I said looking down at my hands.

"You are strong Morgana and they would be very proud of you for holding up as well as you are," Lady Stark said as she pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Thank you, I know my family would be upset if I did not move on daily, I am said and I mourn them but I am remembering the great times held together and I know that one day they will be avenged whether by my hand or another they won't die in vein," I said calmly.

"Don't be bent on revenge it will ruin you," Lord Stark said sharply, "But they will not die in vein," he finished.

"Lord and Lady Stark may I go for a walk around Winterfell, I would like to look at my new home and get some fresh air," I asked them with a small smile.

"Of course, let us men leave so you can dress in privacy," Lord Stark said as he led Robb out who smiled gently at me.

"I am finished with this dress and you can wear it today," Lady Stark said as she held it up for me to see. It was a beautiful emerald dress fit with the northern style.

"It's beautiful thank you my Lady," I said as she helped me put the dress on lacing it up.

"I won't be a Lady to you much longer sweet child, I will soon be a mother to you, and I can't be happier that the most beautiful and sweetest girl in all the lands gets to marry my son," Lady Stark said as she laid my hair softly over my shoulders.

"Thank you Lady Stark, I am happy that I will be apart of your family and it will be an honor to be the Lady of Witnerfell one day," I smiled at her as she wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"We will hold a feast in your families honor and we will all pray to the tree for their safe passing to the gods," Lady Stark told me as we left the room. Robb was waiting outside the door for us, he quickly bowed and offered his arm to me.

"Would you mind if I accompany you on your tour of Winterfell my lady?" Robb asked as we walked down the hall.

"I would very much enjoy that, I don't want to be alone," I said sadly looking at my feet.

"While you are here you will never be alone, I can promise you that," Robb smiled down at me his blue eyes shining brightly.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Hawke Becomes a Stark

Everybody Wants to Rule the World

Chapter 4 - A Hawke becomes a Stark

Over the past weeks Robb and I have gotten close having rode horses together, walked together, and trained together. I have fallen in love with little Arya and her playful disobedience. Her and I spend what time I am not with Robb or preparing for the wedding together. Sansa is more excited for the wedding than I am trying to play every detail perfectly. Bran asks me daily to help him shoot a bow while Rickon likes me to chase him around the courtyard. Lady Stark and Lord Stark have taken me into their home and treat me like their own child which I greatly appreciate. Here in Winterfell I can breath but the lingering feeling of death gives me constant nightmares. At times I fear falling asleep and I would hardly rest.

"Morgana are you alright?" I heard Robb ask pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine really," I said giving him the best smile I can.

"If you need to talk you know I am here for you, I know you have barely been sleeping, sometimes I can here the scream in my room but I know mother will tend to you when I am not aloud to see you in an indecent state till the wedding," Robb sighed touching my hand lightly making my neck hair rise.

"I'm sorry My Lord I do not mean to wake you or disturb you," I sigh looking down at our hands.

"Don't be sorry it isn't your fault but if I may ask what are the dreams of?" Robb asked cautiously.

"How I could have simply saved my whole family if I could have used magic but then the Queen would have found out and I would have been put to death for my crimes against the crown," I spoke softly as we reached a place to sit.

"You aren't allowed to use magic?" Robb asked in disbelief.

"I see you didn't study your history much," I joked lightly, "but yes when the mad king was killed and King Robert married Cersei Lannister, she made the King write a law saying that if any person was caught using magic they would be put to death for their crimes. As I grew up I was taught simple magic to hide easily and we were also taught healing but that is very tricky to do without potions and the right ingredients. As the Hawke children grow the power inside them also grows becoming more and more destructive if not used. That is why we were taught little things like moving objects without holding it and it would help us build strength without being obvious or destructive," I explained.

"Can you show me?" Robb asked curiously. I nodded as I looked over at the candle seated in it's holder. My eyes flew yellow as the candle lifted carefully from its holder and towards Robb. "That's beautiful," Robb said as he reached to touch the candle making me drop it to the ground.

"Sorry," I blushed picking the candle up in my hands and placing it back in it's holder. "It is hard to concentrate on it sometimes and for big spells I have my book of magic which teaches me the way to command it."

"And you are train in sword and in archery, you are like the full package of a bad ass," Robb said as he took my hand in his and lead me outside where people were setting up for the wedding tomorrow.

"Are you happy?" Robb asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy marrying me? Do you want to be with me or is this just all for the arrangement," Robb said looking away from me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, I am marrying my best friend someone I care about and someone who will take care of me," I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous that you won't like me or want to be with me, I mean we've known each other since we were babies and I shouldn't be worried about that but it's different now we will have to be intimate and-," Robb's words were cut short by my lips in a kiss of silence.

"Take a deep breath Robb I am nervous to but just know that I will only leave if you want me to, you are all I have left in this cruel world and I know that you will go to the ends of the earth to protect me," I smiled looking into his blue eyes.

"Morgana!" I heard a yell as I turned to see Arya running away from Bran. I opened my arms catching her small form.

"Arya, what on earth have you done to Bran?" I asked as Bran reached us.

"She hit me with a wooden staff and won't let me hit her back," Bran said in frustration.

"Arya that isn't a fair fight now is it?" I asked placing Arya beside Bran.

"He deserved it," Arya pouted.

"Apologize to your brother then both of you wash up for dinner, it should be ready soon," I told them as they nodded and ran off.

"My brothers and sisters truly love you," Robb said as we continued walking.

"I try to appeal to their interests, it makes them happy seeing someone who likes what they like and isn't their brother or sister," I said tucking a start hair behind my ear.

"Well I rather enjoyed this walk Morgana but I must go change for dinner or mother will have my head," Robb said pressing a soft kiss to my forehead and turning to walk to his room. After dinner we all returned to our rooms to rest for the wedding the next day.

I was awoken as the sun started to rise by Sansa and Lady Catelyn. "Morgana it is time to bath and prepare for the wedding," Sansa said excitedly as the chamber maids filled my tub.

"Are you ready for this?" Lady Catelyn asked as I slipped into the tub.

"Yes, today will be the start of my new adventure," I replied with a smile.

"This is so dreamy, you and Robb will be wonderful together," Sansa sighed as she added some jewels to the white dress.

"Ned will bring you into the court yard, he also told me to tell you as soon as you are ready he would like to meet you in the library says he has a gift," Lady Catelyn told me as I stepped out of the tub and wrapped my rob around myself.

"Well I guess we should get started then," I said as I sat in the chair in front of my vanity where Lady Catelyn started brushing my hair letting it fall loosely around my shoulders.

"I think we should leave the hair completely down it makes her look like a goddess," Sansa said as she walked over to us.

"Yes, she will look perfect," Lady Catelyn smiled rubbing my shoulders. Lady Catelyn and Sansa along with the chambermaid helped me into the white and silver dress Sansa hand stitched for me. Lady Catelyn added the final touch of my orange and red feather phoenix cloak.

"Now go and see Ned before the wedding," Lady Catelyn ushered me off as I walked briskly out the room.

"Lord Stark," I called out to him, he turned his head and smiled.

"You look absolutely beautiful Morgana. Your father and mother would be so proud of you and it is a great honor to be able to hand you over to my son. You will be a great Lady one day and your father gave me this present to give to you on your wedding day," Lord stark said as he hugged me and handed me a small object wrapped in cloth. I opened it carefully opening the folds to find the hidden orange crystal causing me to gasp.

"This is. . . this is my fathers magic stone, the one he used against the mad king," I said surprised.

"And now it is yours, I have commissioned a staffed to be made for you to place this stone in," Lord Stark smiled as tears slipped from my eyes.

"But magic is illegal," I said looking up at him.

"Times are changing Morgana and Winter is Coming, magic will be our greatest defense and offense in a time of war you will need to be prepared my child," Lord Stark said wiping the tears off my face. "Now let's get you to the courtyard, Arya has your egg she was excited with the task of carrying it on its pillow," Lord Stark said as he help out his elbow for me to hold as we walked together.

Lord Stark and I walked slowly through the halls of the house until we reached the great doors which slowly opened to the crowded courtyard decorated in flowers and ribbon. People sat on on the sides leaving an isle of flowers which lead to Robb who wore Stark grey with a freshly shaven face. He smiled looking at me his eyes lighting up as I smiled back at him. Arya stood to his left in a light blue dress holding the white pillow with the orange, red, and yellow egg. Lord Stark and I walked down the isle as the people whispered about my beauty and of the smile on Robb's face. I looked to my right and saw the rest of the Stark family standing with the people smiling at us. Lord Stark kissed my hand lightly before holding it out for Robb to take.

"Take care of her son she is a delicate bird who will live for a long time," Lord Stark said as Robb took my hand lightly.

"You look beautiful My lady," Robb whispered as the Septon started speaking.

"The Cloak," The Septon called as Jon stood bringing a white cloak with white fur towards Robb and I. Robb unhooked my red and orange feathered House Hawke cloak handing it to Jon as he picked up the House Stark and clasping it around my shoulders. The white wolf fur brushed against my neck as Robb went back to holding my hands.

""In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words," the Septon said as he wrapped a red ribbon around our hands.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his/hers, and she/he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days," Robb and I said in unison. As we each spoke or words my egg stared to shake and crack in Arya's hands. As Robb and I leaned towards each other lightly pressing our lips together the egg shattered and out came a beautiful red, orange, yellow, and white phoenix. It cooed as it flew through the air before landing softly on my shoulder.

"What will you name it?" Robb asked softly.

"Magicae after my father's great phoenix," I smiled as the bird flew off into the sky happily leading us back down the isle into the dinning hall where the wedding feast was prepared for the celebration.

The dinner went on happily as we all took turns dancing with each other and eating as the Magicae flew around the hall singing chirps of happiness. As the night drug on the feast slowed Robb walked over to me from his talk with Theon and Jon, he held out his hand for me as the remaining crowed cheered. I placed me hand delicately in his as he pulled me away from my seating leading me away from the noise and into what has now become our chambers.

(This next section has mature adult content and can be skipped if you prefer to not read it)

Robb softly closed the door behind us as I unclasped my cloak and placing it neatly on the chair beside me. I looked around the room taking in the placement of the dressers and the bed along with the window on the west wall. Robb walked up behind me wrapping his arms around me as his chest pressed against my back firmly.

"Do you trust me Morgana?" Robb asked softly against the shell of my ear.

"With my life," I replied turning to around in his arms to face him.

"Then trust me that I will do my best not to hurt you and if I do please stop me for I cannot bare harming my beautiful wife," Robb said softly before pressing his lips gently to mine. Robb held me close as my hands ran into his hair pulling him even closer. I moaned into the kiss as Robb's hand slid up to untie my dress. My hands glided down to his chest as I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. The clothing landed softly on the ground. Robb and I pulled apart as Robb pushed my dress off my shoulders it falling into a pool around my feet. Robb held out his hand helping me step out of the pool of silk. I stood before him in only my white silk slip as he stood before me in only his pants his bare chest shining in the candle light.

I blushed playing with the hem of my slip biting my lip lightly. "I have never seen a woman more beautiful than you my lady Morgana, I dreamed as a young boy that I would take your hand in marriage," Robb said softly lifting my slip over my head leaving me completely uncovered in front of him. I blushed and pulled my hand over my chest as Robb's eyes traveled up my body.

"Please Morgana, don't hide your beauty," Robb said softly brushing his hand against my cheek. I moved my hands away as his hand moved from my cheek to my neck and down my arm to grasp my hand and bring it to his lips where he placed a gently kiss upon my knuckle.

"I feel a bit under dress with you still half clothed," I smiled gaining more confidence.

"How rude of me, maybe you should help me undress," Robb smiled placing a kiss on my lips. I bit his lip lightly as my fingers untied his pants letting them slip off his hips. Robb kicked off his shoes and pants before picking me up and placing me on the bed.

Robb kissed down my neck as his hands ran up my thigh causing my breath to hitch in the back of my throat. Robb's mouth traveled down to my breast kissing the soft pink skin before placing the nipple into his mouth. I gasped my finger entertaining in his hair. Robb's hand slid in-between my legs causing my back to arced closer to him. He pressed his fingers into my center causing a moan to slip for my throat. Robb smiled letting go of my nipple before kissing my lips again. I moaned into the kiss as Robb slipped his finger into my folds.

"Robb," I moaned his name as he centered himself between my legs his member touching my entrance making my insides pulse with anticipation.

"This will hurt but only for a moment," Robb said softly kissing my forehead.

"I trust you," I said kissing his lips before he pushed himself through my folds. I cried out in pain as Robb held still inside me, my walls wrapped tightly around him. Robb kissed stray tears away from my face as my nails dug into the skin on his upper arms. We laid interlocked as the pain slowly faded.

"It is alright to move," I said softly kissing his chin.

"Are you sure?" Robb asked kissing my forehead.

"Yes, my husband," I answer moving my legs around his waist causing him to move even deeper inside me. The little friction made Robb groan as he started to move inside me. Robb's pace quickened as I moaned loudly calling out to Robb. Robb continued moving inside me bring me closer and closer to my edge. I ran my hands through Robb's hair pulling it as I released my love. Robb pushed himself inside me several more times before he released himself with a moan.

Robb collapsed beside me panting lightly and pulling me into his arms. I kissed his lips before laying my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Morgana I think my heart may be toying with me but I believe I love you and I believe I have since we were thirteen," Robb sighed kissing my forehead.

"I love you too my wolf," I before whispered falling asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Egg

Everybody Wants to Rule the World

Chapter 5 - A New Egg

It has been about two months since the wedding and life in Winterfell was perfect. Lord Stark and Lady Stark accept me into their life as their own child. Arya, Bran, and I have become close, I train them in archery and sword fighting. Rickon follows me around and asking for stories of the magic and of the great Phoenixes that protect the lands. Sansa and I have grown more distant over the months but mainly because I spend much time with Arya, Bran, Jon, and Robb. Sansa care more about stitching and dresses while I prefer swords. Jon is one of my greatest friends as he is Robb's. The weeks passed quickly as Lady Catelyn taught me the needs of being the Lady of Winterfell she was always displeased when I practiced swords but in the end she knew it was something from my home that wouldn't be changed.

It was an early morning as I rolled away from Robb's sleeping form. My stomach felt pained and weak, standing up slowly I walked to the mirror where a basin of water stood. I splashed the water gently on my face as Magicae cooed next to me. "I'm fine Magicae just a little upset stomach," I smiled at him petting his head lightly. I turned to return to the bed but I fell to the ground before releasing my stomach contents on the floor. Magicae cawed moving to Robb and pecking at his head for help. I tried standing but my body was to weak to move.

"Magicae it is early morning please let me rest," I heard Robb mumble.

"Robb help me," I called out weakly causing him to shoot out of bed quickly.

"What is wrong my love?" Robb asked moving around the mess.

"I do not know, can you get Maester Luwin quickly," I said before throwing up again this time in a pot instead of on the floor.

"Don't move, I'll be back as fast as I can," Robb said before wrapping his robe around himself and bolting out the door.

When he returned I was half asleep leaning against the bed. Maester Luwin quickly came over as two chambermaids cleaned up my mess and started filling the bath.

"My Lord, will you step out for a moment while I tend to the Lady?" Maester Luwin asked after Robb had placed me on the bed. Robb nodded kissing my hand delicately before leaving shutting the door behind him.

"My dear child, you are not sick, I am sure of it," Maester Luwin said with a smile.

"How do you know? You have not even checked me," I said flustered.

"You have a glow, and Magicae here has been guarding you even more. Let me ask you My Lady when was your last blood moon?" Maester Luwin asked as Magicae rubbed his head against my tummy.

"Oh my gods," I gasped touching my stomach, "I have not had one since before the wedding," I said looking up at Maester Luwin. "I just have not noticed I have been so busy an-" I started to say but Maester Luwin cut me off.

"It is fine My Lady, this is a good thing," Maester Luwin said as her felt my stomach through my night slip. "Your time line does seem correct My Lady, I would say you are about two months along," Maester Luwin smiled as the Chambermaids finished cleaning.

"The bath is ready My Lady," Fiora said as she helped me up.

"Thank you Fiora. Please help me into the bath and let Robb back in, and then you and Jeyne may leave and girls thank you for your help but please keep this quite for now especially keep it from Lady Sansa Jeyne she will ell the whole world," I laughed as the girls nodded. Fiora pulled my night shift over my head and helped me into the bath as Jeyne, left the Robb and granted access to Robb.

"Is everything alright Morgana?" Robb asked kneeling beside me.

"Everything is fine, actually it is better than fine is is perfect," I smiled as Robb kissed my forehead.

"And what makes you loosing your dinner all over the floor perfect?" Robb asked brushing my hair out on my face.

"We are to have a child," I said touching my abdomen.

"Are you sure," Robb asked surprised.

"Yes, Maester Luwin said everything is fine I am only sick because of the baby growing in my stomach and Magicae also confirmed I am pregnant but he knew over a month ago, that is why he has been even more protective of me," I explained as Magicae cooed from his stand.

"This is wonderful news My Love," Robb said pressing his lips to mine. "We will announce it to the family at dinner tonight," Robb said as I started to was myself off.

"Fiora," I called out to my chambermaid.

"Yes my Lady?" She asked walking over to Rob and I.

"I would like to wear my green dress today can you ready it for me and then you may enjoy the rest of your day off, Robb can help me dress," I said as Robb helped me out of the tub.

"Yes my Lady, you are ever so kind," She smiled laying my dress carefully across the bed.

"It is a good day, and you deserve to have one as well," I smiled as she curtseyed before leaving.

"I think it is far to early for you to get dressed My Love we should just go back to bed and celebrate," Robb said wrapping his arms around my naked body.

"I agree we should just lay in bed and sleep I like that kind of celebration," I teased moving closer to the bed.

"I was not planning on sleeping, I was planning on making my wife feel even more amazing than she already does," Robb said before picking me up and laying me on the bed. We spent hours together in bed before the sun fully rose and caused us to leave our bedroom.

"You two are up late," Theon smirk as we reached the court yard together.

"Oh shut it Theon," I said as Robb smacked the back of his head.

"Morgana!" Bran yelled as he ran towards us.

"Yes, my young Lord," I said bending down to his level.

"Will you practice archery with me today?" Bran pleaded.

"Umm I," I started to say yes but Robb shook his head no, "I'm sorry not today, my stomach has not been feeling well. I'll watch you practice with you brothers if you would like that," I said patting his shoulder.

"Okay," Bran sighed walking over to Jon and Theon.

Robb walked over to me and leaned down to my ear, "No sword fighting or archery until little Stark is born," he finished kissing my forehead.

"I promise," I smiled as the boys continued with their practice. I watched the boys practice archery and sword fighting for a couple of hours before Lady Catelyn requested me to walk with her to the Godswood for a prayer.

"My young Morgana you have grown a lot since you have been here," Catelyn said as we walked to the beautiful white tree.

"You have taught me a lot," I smiled at her.

"You will be a great mother and I am proud of that," Catelyn said kneeling in front of the tree. "Come child, pray with me, we are to pray for the health of your child," Catelyn said causing me to freeze in shock. "No one told me Morgana so don't worry but you forget I am a mother and I knew before you and Maester Luwin that you were with child this morning just confirmed it," Catelyn said as I kneeled next to her. "And I have not told anyone else, it is not my place," She smiled taking my hands in hers.

"Robb and I were going to announce it together tonight," I explained as she pulled me into a hug.

"I am so proud of both of you," She whispered in my ear.

"Thank you Lady Stark," I smiled as we turned to pray. Catelyn and I returned in time to wash up and change for dinner. I wore a grey and white dress to show the colors for my new home. I walked with Lady Catelyn into the dinning hall as the people chattered amongst themselves, I spotted my empty seat next to Robb who stood up and pulled my chair out for me. I smiled thanking him before taking my seat.

"Your mother already knows," I whispered over to Robb as I sipped my soup.

"You told her?" He asked confused.

"No she knew before I knew, she just told me that this morning proved her suspicions. She said I was glowing and seemed naturally happier," I smiled at him as he took my hand kissing it lightly Before standing up and bringing me up as well.

"If I could get everyones attention I have an important announcement to make," Robb voiced over everyones chatter. The room silence as Lord Stark motioned Robb to continue.

"Early this morning it was made known to Morgana and I that we are currently with child, and have been for about two months now," Robb said as he rubbed my back and everyone cheered for us.

Lord Stark stood up from his chair at the end of the table raising his glass, "A toast to my son the heir to Winterfell, his wife the last of her kind, and two their child who will one day hold the title of Lord of Winterfell," Lord Stark spoke as everyone cheered and sipped their drinks. The nights food turned into a great celebration as everyone congratulated us.

"Morgana does that mean I will be an aunt?" Arya asked as she sat next to me.

"Yes you will, all of you will become aunts and uncles and you will all be great at taking care of the young child when it is born.

"Is it a boy or a girl Lady Morgana?" Sansa asked from her seat across from me.

"We will not know until the birth, but I have a strong feeling that it will be a little lord since men are prominent in both of our houses," I smiled as Sansa dreamed of having a child herself on day.

"Come my beautiful wife, it is getting late and you must get some rest," Robb whispered in my ear as he stood up from his seat and holding his hand out for me. I smiled happily taking his hand as he lead us back to our room.


	6. Chapter 6 - The King Rides

Everybody Wants to Rule the World

Chapter 6 - The King Rides

Over the months my belly had grown greatly, it was getting more difficult to walk and sleep comfortably but I was always at ease knowing I was safe here in Winterfell, safe knowing my husband would do anything to protect me. I sat watching Jon and Robb teach Bran archery as the girls were having lessons with Septa Mordane.

"Go on. Father's Watching," Jon said edging Bran to shoot. I look up from my chair to see Lord and Lady Stark above us. Catelyn smiled at me which I returned. "And your mother," Jon added looking away from Lord and Lady Stark. Bran releases his arrow and misses the target again causing the boys to laugh.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten? Keep practicing Bran. Go on," Lord Stark Said causing everyone to stop laughing.

"Don't think too much, Bran," Jon spoke as Bran readied his bow.

"Relax your bow arm," Robb added.

"Just breath Bran, act like it's a natural movement," I told him before he pulled back the arrow. Before Bran could even release the arrow an arrow flew from behind us landing in the bullseye. Bran still with his Arrow, Jon, Robb, and I turned to see Arya, who curtsied after her perfect shot. Robb, Jon, and I laugh as Bran takes off after Arya.

"Quick Bran faster!" Robb yelled after his younger brother.

Lord Stark walked down to us after Cassel and Theon finished talking to him. The boys gathered arrows trying to clean up from their practice. Rickon brought a few to Robb who patted his head.

"Lad, go run back and get the rest," Robb told Rickon who nodded and ran behind the targets.

"We have a deserter from the wall," Lord Stark spoke stopping next to me. "We must go and see to his execution, and I want Bran to come as well," Lord Stark continued.

"Can I come as well my Lord?" I asked standing from my seat my belly poking out.

"Not this time my Lady, the little Lord in your belly is to far grown for you to comfortably ride a horse," Lord Stark said as Robb nodded in agreement.

"Maester Luwin wants to have a check up on the baby as well, while we are out you can go see him and inform me when we return," Robb said kissing my cheek lightly.

"Well you boys go have fun but please be safe," I smiled kissing Robb's cheek.

"We are not going to war my Love just to an execution," Robb said as I walked towards Maester Luwin's medicine room and Robb mounted his horse following the rest out the gate.

"Good evening Maester Luwin," I called out to the frail man.

"Lady Morgana, you are looking healthy today," Maester Luwin said walking over to me.

"I'm feeling wonderful, the baby moves too much at night though makes it hard to sleep," I explained rubbing my pregnant belly.

"Well we know he is getting ready, he moves because of his mother and father's voices, he feels the connection and is getting ready to see the world," Maester Luwin said as he pressed different spots on my stomach feeling the baby kick around. "He seems very healthy and I would not worry yourself with the babies health he is completely fine and growing well. Now off you go my Lady," Maester Luwin said as he ushered me out the door where the boys were all returning from their ride to execute the deserter.

"Robb," I called out with a wave as he was dismounting his horse two small fur balls in his hands.

"What are those?" I asked walking closer seeing Bran holding one, Jon holding one, and Theon holding two.

"They are dire wolf puppies!" Bran said excitedly. Walking towards me with the puppy in his arms.

"There are six puppies one for each of Lord Starks children, we gave the runt to Snow over there," Theon said as Robb handed one to me.

"This is ours, I am naming him Greywind," Robb smiled as I petted the puppies soft fur.

"He is very soft and cute," I smiled as the puppy rubbed against my face.

"But his cuteness won't last he will be our protector," Robb smiled before Sansa, Rickon, and Arya came running towards us.

"We have gifts for you!" Robb said as they stopped in front of the group.

"You will each train them on your own no help from servants and if they die they die," Lord Stark said as Robb handed Sansa her wolf, and Theon handed Rickon and Arya theirs.

"Thank you Father!" Arya said hugging him tightly.

"You're Welcome," He smiled before Lady Catelyn stepped outside.

"I want you all to stay right here, we have an important announcement," Lady Catelyn called out to us.

"Yes, we received a raven from King's Landing, Jon Aryn, is dead and The King and His Party ride towards Winterfell," Lord Stark said as all of our eyes widened.

"How long?" I asked handing Greywind over to Robb.

"It will be about a month until they get here, so we must quickly start preparing now, new clothes for everyone, and decorations for the halls, also get those pups trained quickly so nothing bad happens while they are here," Lady Catelyn said as we all nodded before leaving the courtyard to start our preparations.

It had been a month since we receive news of the King's ride to Winterfell, final things were being placed together and the boys were off to be clean shaven. I stood in the room making sure the boys were all being shaved and prepared.

"Why's your mother so dead-set on us getting pretty for the King?" Jon asked as Robb was being shaved.

"It's for the Queen, I bet. I hear she's sleek as a mink," Theon laugh as I swatted his shoulder.

"I hear the prince is a right royal prick," Robb said as he stood up from the chair whipping the rest of the cream from his face. I moved my hands over his clean shaven face and laughed.

"What?" Robb asked confused.

"You look so young when you are clean shaven," I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick," Theon murmured as Jon got ready.

"Go on, Tommy, shave him good. He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair," Robb said patting Jon's head.

"After you are all done get dressed quickly they should be here soon," I said as Robb and I left to our room to get dressed for the King's party. We changed quickly with the help of my Chambermaid. My Light grey and light blue dressed hugged my pregnant body tightly. Robb wrapped my wolf cloak around me and helped me slip my shoes on.

"Come on lets go meet the King," Robb sighed helping me stand my six month old fetus making it very difficult.

We walked to the courtyard our arms link together as everyone lined up for the royals. Rickon was the farthest left standing next to Lady Catelyn, next to her was Lord Stark, who nodded at me with a smile as Robb and I took our places next to him, beside me stood Sansa her auburn hair shining brightly, and next her her was Bran where Arya should have stood but the tomboy was missing. The King's horses and men rode through our gates along with a wagon which held the Queen.

"Where's Arya? Sansa, where's your sister?" Lady Catelyn asked leaning over to look at Sansa. Sansa shakes her head as I see Arya slip through the crowd and start to walk past us while wearing a helmet.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. What are you doing with that on," Lord Stark said as he pulled the helmet off and passed it back to the men standing behind us. Arya move to Bran and Sansa pushing Bran out of the way so she could take her place.

Joffrey rides up atop his horse, Sansa gave him a small, as Robb glared coldly at him. The man behind Joffrey known as the Hound pulls off his helm his painful scar showing across the side of his face. The coach pulled to a stop followed by King Robert who heaved himself off his horse, we all kneel before our great King. King Robert signaled for all of us to rise, we all stood Sansa and Robb helping me back to my feet.

"Your Grace," Lord Stark said as King Robert walked over to him.

"You've got fat," King Robert said in a serious tone as we all looked confused at the large plump King before he and Lord Stark started laughing. "Cat!" King Robert yelled continuing down the line of Starks.

"Your Grace," She smiled at him.

"Nine years. Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" King Robert asked looking at Lady Catelyn and Lord Stark.

"Guarding the north for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours," Lord Stark replied. Cersei and her other children descended from the coach holding their heads up high in a snobbish way.

"Where's the imp?" I heard Arya whisper beside Sansa.

"Will you shut up?" Sansa asked harshly.

"Who have we here? You must be Robb," King Robert said as he walking in front of Robb. "And this must be your lovely wife the Lady Morgana Hawke nee Stark now," The King said Kissing my hand delicately. "I am sorry for your lose my child, your father was a good friend," King Robert said as her rubbed my hand. "And what is this, Robb you wasted no time my boy, a baby already on it's way!" King Robert said excitedly as he noticed my round belly sticking out. "My, you're a pretty one," King Robert said as he continued to Sansa who smiled brightly. "Your name is?" King Robert asked Arya bending down lightly to her level.

"Arya," she replied looking up at the plump King.

"Ooh. Show us your muscles," the King said coming to Bran who happily pulled up his arm flexing his muscles, "You'll be a soldier," The King finished patting Bran's head.

A man of the guard removed his helm his blonde hair falling out of it. "That;s Jaime Lannister. The Queen's twin brother," Arya whispered.

"Would you please shut up," Sansa said not wanting to be embarrassed. Cersei Approached use her cold stone face looking over everyone, staring at me for a longer period before blinking away.

"My queen," Lord Stark said as he kissed her hand.

"My queen," Lady Catelyn curtsied.

"Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects," King Robert said looking at Lord Stark who nodded his head. Cersei looked angry as she snapped towards the King.

"We've been riding for a month, my love surely the dead can wait," Cersei said looking coldly at King Robert.

"Ned," the King pushed on before he and Lord StarK left the courtyard to the crypts. Cersei humiliated headed to her brother Jaime. Slowly the courtyard emptied as the people got ready for the large feast in honor of the King and his party.


	7. Chapter 7- You Wouldn't Reject the Queen

**Everybody Wants to Rule the World**

**Chapter 7 - You wouldn't Reject the Queen Would You?**

We were all seated in the dinning hall enjoying the feast as King Robert walked towards me as I was seated next to Robb and Catelyn. "Your father was a great man Morgana," The King said as he sat across from me. "Some say he would fight a battle of 2'000 alone and win without a single scratch," The King added as the Stark children listened closely to the talk or Morgana's family. "Your mother had a beauty that only the Lyanna Stark could rival, her need to protect her young made her even more powerful. Your brother Arthur would have made a fine Lord one day he was just like your father strong and caring. Your younger sister Analysa, the little book worm she was if I remember correctly, she spent so much time in a book she would never perform her magic well. And then you add the youngest Marthe so powerful that nothing would be able to stop you two, the perfect combination of mother and father, now the use of that power would all depend on you, is it for good or evil," King Robert said looking at Morgana closely.

"I am truly sorry for the loss of your family Lady Morgana they were good people who didn't deserve this," the King whispered as Cersei sneered.

"Let's stop mourning the lost and stop talking of magic if it is used the user will not suffer a noble death," Queen Cersei said from her seat next to King Robert. The whole room silence and it was in that moment that King's Landing and Winterfell alike hated Cersei. She soon noticed how quiet it was and beckoned one of her servants forward.

"I have a gift for you Morgana, this is the richest wine you will ever taste, and it is what I drank while holding my children. It made them strong and healthy," Cersei said as the servant poured the deep red wine into the silver chalice.

"Thank you Your Grace, but I do not think wine is the best to drink while with child," I said looking directly at her. The crowd around us was still silenced as they watched me tell the queen no.

"You would dare disrespect your Queen's gift to you. This is the most expensive wine and you are to tell me that you don't want it because you are with child. I was with child when I drank my children are fine so you will drink it," Queen Cersei said her voice raising as she stood pushing the cup out towards me. I to stood meeting her piercing gaze and as I reached out to grab it Magicae flew down cawing at the cup.

"Get this beast out of her before it hurts someone!" Queen Cersei yelled as Magicae flew around Cersei and I trying to hit the cup.

"Magicae leave, go play with Greywind," I told pointing towards the door. He chirped at me before flying out the room quickly.

"I apologize Your Grace Magicae just shares my same opinion about wine when with child," I smirked at the Queen who returned my smirk pushing her hand with the silver chalice even closer to me.

"Just one sip, for your Queen, it would make me very happy," Queen Cersei said as Robb started to stand beside me but I held my hand out to stop him. I took the silver chalice from her bringing it up to my nose for a quick smell. Then I pushed it back to her.

"You take a sip and then I will drink it," I said looking for a fault in her stone cold face.

"Fine," She muttered grabbing the chalice and taking a quick sip before pushing it back towards me. "Now I am your Queen and I say drink, enjoy the rich flavor of the most expensive wine." I pulled the chalice back to my lips looking into the drink before I pulled it to my lips delicately taking a small sip, tasting the liquid. I then took a bigger sip and placed it down on the table before sitting back in my seat.

"Good girl," The Queen smiled at me as the feast around us returned to normal.

As the feast continued the noise grew louder and the people grew rowdier. "Morgana, my Uncle Benjen has arrived and I would like for you to meet him," Robb whispered into my ear as he returned from the outside with his father. I nodded as Robb helped me out of my chair next to Sansa. We walked out of the dinning hall our arms link as Robb lead me over to a tall man dressed in Night's Watch uniform who just finished his talk with Lord Stark.

"Uncle Benjen," Robb called out releasing my arm as the tall man turned to face him.

"Robb boy. How are you?" Benjen said pulling Robb into a hug.

"I'm good, great actually. Uncle Benjen I would like for you to meet my wife Lady Morgana Stark," Robb said as I stepped closer to his uncle.

"Morgana, as in daughter of the great Leo Hawke? The last time I saw you, you were about the size of a loaf of bread," Benjen said looking at me, he paused momentarily before putting his hand lightly on my shoulder, "I'm sorry for your loss Lady Morgana," Benjen said bowing his head.

"Thank you Lord Benjen," I said as Robb rubbed my back lightly.

"I am not a lord, just a member of the Night's Watch," Benjen smiled.

"But you are the best member Uncle," Robb laughed as Benjen looked down noticing my round belly.

"What's this Robb? Starting a family now, good job boy," Benjen said clapping Robb's shoulder. "Now let's return to this feast," Benjen said before leading us back into the dinning hall. Robb and I took our places back at the table where we conversed with friends. I was in the middle of yelling at Theon for being a pervert when a pain shot in my stomach, I leaned over in my seat holding my belly.

"Morgana, are you alright?" Robb asked worried leaning over to me.

"Yes, I am fine the baby is just getting upset, I think he is ready for bed," I laughed lightly feeling the baby kick around.

"He is moving? Can I feel," Robb asked stretching his hand out to touch my stomach lightly. He jumped feeling the babies feet kick against his hand, Robb smiled pressing a delicate kiss to me head. "I love you my Lady Morgana," Robb whispered kissing my lips.

"We love you too," I smiled touching Robb's hand that was on my belly. Out the corner of my eye I saw Arya pick up her spoon and aim it at Sansa. I gasped as Arya flung the food at her hitting Sansa right in her face. I chuckled as Robb and Theon bursted out laughing next to me.

"Arya!" Sansa yelled as her friend starting wiping away the food. Lady Stark caught Robb's and my eye as she signaled us to deal with the girls. Robb and I stood quickly as Robb hoisted Arya out of her seat as she protested.

"Time for bed," Robb smiled placing Arya on the ground pushing her towards the door. I followed quickly behind them curtseying to Lady Stark and Queen Cersei as I walked in front of them.

"Arya why did you do that to Sansa, you know she is trying to impress the Queen and Joffrey, she may one day be married to him," I said as we walked to her room.

"She is just being a brat and has been rude to me ever since the King got here," Arya sigh crossing her arms over her chest. "She says I'm not a Lady but I don't want to be a Lady Morgana, I want to be a knight and fight. I've seen you fight and I heard the story of when you killed a group of wildlings to save your sister. You are so heroic and you would do anything for family, I want to be just like you one day," Arya said as we reached her room.

"I am also a Lady Arya, I took my lessons with my Septa and I listen to what my mother asked and as a result I was allowed to train to learn to fight and protect. It is a Hawke's duty to protect those they care about. Arya, I will give you a great task, and this task is greater than any other one you can be given. The child inside me grows everyday and soon it will be born, when your nephew is born I want you to protect him at all costs, to give him someone to look up to and someone to always watch over him. Can you do that for me?" I ask arya leaning down to her level. Robb smiled behind us watching the girls eyes light up with joy as she flung her arms around me.

"I will protect him with my life," She smiled releasing me from her hug.

"Alright Arya, time for bed, and for you too Morgana," Robb said as Arya stuck her tongue out at him. Robb smiled ruffling her hair as he helped me up to my feet.

"Goodnight Arya," I called out as she shut her door.

"Goodnight," I heard a muffled reply.

"You shouldn't get her hopes up to much, our mothers were very different and my mother isn't as lenient with Ladies using swords and bow and arrows," Robb said leading me to our room.

"Maybe I can change her mind," I smirked as we entered our room.

"Have fun with that one," Robb laughed as I moved behind the cover to change into my night slip as Robb changed his clothes next to the bed.

"If I get any bigger I'm going to need a new night shift," I sighed walking to the bed my night shift lifted up higher than normal as my belly stretched.

"I think it is perfect," Robb smiled pulling back the wolf pelts.

"Of course you would. If it were up to you I would never wear clothes," I laugh as Robb picked me up and layer me gently down on the bed. Robb quickly layer next to me pulling me into his arms protectively guarding the unborn child like the Greywind and Magicae do when they walk with me around Winterfell.

**Robb's POV**

I slept for only a short time before, I heard Morgana groan in pain, she twitched in my arms for several minutes the suddenly stopped. I lifted up lightly making sure she was still breathing but as I moved over her I felt something wet touch my leg. I threw back the covers seeing red blood pooling from Morgana. I panicked quickly throwing on my rob as I pulled her unconscious body to my chest. I threw the door open and ran to Maester Luwin's room. Before I reached his room I heard his voice coming from my parents room. I knocked on their door loudly leaving blood on their door along with a trail from my room to theirs. The voices in the room quieted as my mother opened the door. I looked at her as she gasped pulling me inside.

"Maester Luwin here now!" She yelled over to him as my father helped my lay Morgana down.

"She is bleeding and she won't stop!" I cried as Maester Luwin leaned down to Morgana.

"Robb, I need you to run to my room get my bag and grab three chambermaids, Lady Stark could you get me a bowl of hot water and some clothe," Maester Luwin said calmly.

"What's wrong with her? Is the baby alright?" I yelled not letting go of my wife.

"Lord Robb I need you to do this for me if you do not get the bag and the chambermaids you will lose both your wife and child," Maester Luwin said this time with more force.

"Come Robb we will go together," My father said as she pulled me away from Morgana.

**Third Person POV**

Robb and Lord Stark left the room as Lady Catelyn kneeled beside Morgana. Lady Catelyn got hot water and several cloths handing them to Maester Luwin. "Lady Catelyn could you wipe off her legs and delicates some," Maester Luwin asked as he dipped a clothe in the water and placed it on her forehead.

"She has miscarried hasn't she?" Lady Catelyn asked as she started whipping down her legs.

"I believe so my Lady," Maester Luwin replied pressing his ear to Morgana's stomach.

"That is strange since she just saw you and everything was fine," Lady Catelyn sighed looking at her son's beautiful wife. "This poor girl has gone through more lose than anyone and now she has lost her child. I don't know how this will affect her," Lady Catelyn continued brushing the hair out of Morgana's face. Soon Robb and Lord Stark returned with Fiora and Maester Luwin's bag. Maester Luwin rummaged through the contents pulling out a bottle of liquid.

"This will ease the pain," Maester Luwin said as Fiora lifted Morgana's head for Maester Luwin to slip the drink between her lips.

"What's wrong with her?" Robb asked as Lady Catelyn rubbed his back.

"It isn't Morgana . . . it's the baby, Morgana has miscarried and the child has past. Thats why there is the blood. I'm sorry Lord Robb," Maester Luwin said as Robb's eyes welled with tears.

"What could have done this?" Lord Stark asked as his eldest cried into his mother.

"There can be many causes but none that would have effected Lady Morgana, the only thing that could have effected her was poison," Maester Luwin said looking closely at Lord Stark.

"I see," Lord Stark said as he eyed Lady Catelyn who cringed at the thought of the Lannisters.

"Let's take her back to her room, I'm going to need Fiora to stay with me while everyone else returns to sleep you will all need it. I have to operate on her she will lose more blood but the child has to be removed," Maester Luwin said as Lord Stark picked up Morgana and leading the group to hers and Robb's bedroom.

"We can hold a funeral for the child and give it a proper burial?" Robb asked looking at his father.

"Of course son, you only ten and seven names day have already lost something that every mother and father is scared of losing. You must be strong Robb for yours and Morgana sake, she will be sad when she awakes and realize what has happened, she will want no food or company but you must be strong make her eat and don't leave her side," Lady Catelyn told her son sternly.

"I won't mother, I care for her and love her, I wouldn't let anything happen to her," Robb promised as they left Maester Luwin to his work.


	8. Chapter 8 - Bran's Walk

**Everybody Wants to Rule the World**

**Chapter 8 - Bran's Walk**

_I was running away from the blood and from the death, I watched my whole family be slain before my eyes. I tried to help but it only caused more pain. As I ran the men chased after me. I turned down alleys and hidden walkways trying to escape them when suddenly my surroundings turned from Aelhaven into Winterfell, I stopped frozen in shock at the sudden change of scenery. I went to take a step but it became harder, I looked down and saw my stomach had grown and I was pregnant. I took another step but there was a pain in my stomach I fell to the ground blood pooling around me. I cried out but no one came. I started crawling away from the center of the Winterfell courtyard. I stood getting to my feet, my belly was no longer full with child as I heard a small cry from behind me. I turned to see a small baby in there center of the pool of blood. I walked towards it pulling my cloak off and picking up the bloody baby in the white cloak. The babies blue eyes shined brightly, just like his fathers I smiled as the baby cooed at me. Then suddenly I heard a small scream and turned to see a child fall from a tower not to far from me. I ran holding my baby close to me until I reached the tower._

_"Bran," I called out as the child stood up. "Bran are you alright?" I asked looking at him worried._

_"Of course I'm fine," Bran smiled looking at me confused._

_"You just fell from the tower, how are you walking," I asked as he stood next to me._

_"I. . . I don't think this is real," Bran said as he looked at the baby in my arms._

_"What do you mean," I asked taking a step away from him._

_"You are holding a child and. . . and mother sat Sansa, Arya, Rickon, and I down to explain that you and Robb lost your baby a week ago. Robb hasn't left your bedside in a week. And you haven't woken up from Maester Luwin's surgery. A tear slipped from my eye as I looked at the happy baby in my arms._

_"Why are you here Bran?" I asked gently touching the babies face._

_"I can't remember fully, I only remember falling then I was here," Bran explained as we started walking around the empty halls of Winterfell._

_"Are you dead? Am I dead?" I asked quietly._

_"You aren't dead, mother says you are sleeping so you can heal properly. I don't think I am dead either, I feel solid but my legs don't feel right, I can't feel them," Bran explained as he looked down at his legs._

_"Take a walk with be Bran, it may be your last but let's enjoy this middle ground together, let's walk to the Godswood and pray, I'll pray for you to wake up and you pray for me," I said grabbing his small hand in mine as I holding the baby with one arm._

_"This may be the last time I walk, what if I die?" Bran asked his eyes filled with sadness._

_"I won't let that happen, I promise. I'll do whatever is needed to be done so we don't lose you," I said as we reached the Godswood. "Come Bran, let's pray," I said kneeling in front of the white tree._

I shot up out of bed looking around and seeing the empty room. I cried out in pain as blood spots seeped through my white shift. I slipped out of bed throwing on a robbed as I ran down the hall to Bran's room. I flung the door open breathing heavily as I limped inside. I saw Lady Catelyn look up from her craft as Bran laid motionless in his bed.

"Bran," I said breathlessly as I walked over to his bed.

"Morgana, what are you doing out of bed," Lady Catelyn said as she set aside her craft and stood up.

"Bran please wake up," I whispered holding his cold hand in mine.

"Your bleeding Morgana, you must return to your room," Lady Catelyn said sternly her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine My Lady," I replied quickly.

"When did you awake?" Lady Catelyn asked as she rubbed my back lightly.

"Only moments ago, I awoke from a dream, Bran was there," I told her as she pulled me into her arms. She rubbed my head softly as tears fell from my eyes that I hadn't noticed growing.

"Tell me about it my child," Lady Catelyn said as she placed the kiss delicately on my forehead.

"It started out in Aelhaven, I watched as my family was slaughtered then the houseless men came after me and I ran but suddenly everything changed to Winterfell, I became pregnant a few steps later and then a few more steps I fell to my knees in pain and I started bleeding. I crawled away from the pool of blood and as I stood up I heard a baby cry. I turned seeing a newborn laying in the center of the blood. I took off my cloak and wrapped the baby up pulling it into my chest. I looked upon it's small face and it's blue Tully eyes shine brightly at me. I was pulled away from the baby as I heard a cry, I turned to see a small child fall from the tower. I quickly walked holding the baby to the child and I saw it was Bran. Bran told me he didn't remember anything but falling and then darkness then he woke up and saw me holding a child. He told me that you sat him, Sansa, and Arya down to tell them that Robb and I lost our child," by this point the tears flowed freely from me eyes as lady Catelyn rocked me for comfort. "He told me that I had been sleeping for a week and Robb hadn't left my side. I then asked him how he felt and he told me how his legs didn't feel right like he couldn't walk. We then walked hand in hand to the Godswood where he prayed for me to wake up and I prayed for him to wake up but only I woke up," I cried hard wrapping my arms around Lady Catelyn.

"Shhh, my child. You have been through enough. Bran will awake soon don't worry about him that's my job. I need you to take care of yourself for Robb's sake. The poor boy has hardly eaten, and here you are bleeding and crying," Lady Catelyn laughed lightly as I pulled away from her.

"How did we lose the child?" I asked looking at the blood spots from my stitches.

"Poison," Lady Catelyn said quietly rubbing my hand. I looked at her furring my eyebrows.

"The wine," I whispered in realization.

"We believe so but if we were to go against the Queen we would be killed for treason, give it time my child because winter is coming," Lady Catelyn said as the door to Bran's room opened. Robb walked in looking panic until his eyes landed on me they flashed relief then worry.

"Morgana, I've been looking for you, You aren't supposed to be out of bed, and I was supposed to be there for you when you awoke," Robb said as I got off the bed carefully and walked briskly to Robb. I threw my arms around him and pulled him towards me.

"I'm so sorry. . . I'm so sorry," I whispered in his eyes as tears left my eyes again. Robb wrapped his arms around me leaning his head into my neck. I felt Robb's tears through my Robb and night shift as he quietly sobbed in there comfort of his mother and wife.

"It's my fault and we will try again, I promise on my life I will bare your children Robb. I love you," I cried holding him tightly.

"It will never be your fault, it was Cersei," Robb replied, his words muffled by my clothing. "We will have a child, I will make sure of it, Cersei can't scare me, I love you Morgana," Robb continued as he pulled away from the hug and looked into my eyes. I smiled weakly at him before my legs gave out from the pain of my wounds. Robb caught me and held me on my feet.

"Bring her to Maester Luwin she has opened her stitching, be quick she is losing blood," Lady Catelyn said as Robb picked me up in his arms and rushed to Maester Luwin's home.


	9. Chapter 9 - Everyone Has Left Us

**Everybody Wants to Rule the World**

**Chapter 9 - Everyone Has Left Us**

It had been five days since the death of mine and Robb's unborn after waking up I hardly ate or left the room. When I did leave it was to watch over Bran who still slept. Lord Stark, Arya, and Sansa would be leaving with the King to King's Landing and Jon was joining the Night's Watch with his Uncle Benjen. Everyone was leaving us and it was starting to take a toll on the family. I walked quietly down the hall like a ghost dressed in dark grays, no servant talked to me they would simply bow and walk quickly away. I sighed as I opened the door to Bran's room. Catelyn sat quietly in her seat working on her craft as I joined her in the room.

"Have you said goodbye to Arya and Sansa yet?" Lady Catelyn asked as I sat down on the other side of the bed.

"No," I replied quietly.

"You should, Arya is going to miss you," Lady Catelyn said quietly as a tear slid from my cheek. I started to reply as the door opened to Cersei who shut the door quietly. Lady Catelyn stood flattening out her dress.

"Please," Cersei said letting Lady Catelyn know it was alright.

"I would have dressed, your Grace," Lady Catelyn replied as she sat back in her seat. I watched silently as the blonde demon tried to look sad.

"This is your home. I'm your guest. Handsome one, isn't he?" Cersei as Lady Catelyn before she she looked at me. "I lost my first boy, a little black-haired beauty. He was a fighter too. . . tried to beat the fever that took him. Forgive me. It's the last thing either of you would want to hear right now," Cersei said as her eyes moved from my stomach to Bran.

"I never knew," Lady Catelyn said quietly.

"It was years ago. Robert was crazed, beat his hands bloody on the wall, all the things men do to show you how much they care. The boy looked just like him. Such a little thing. . . a bird without feathers. They came to take his body away and Robert held me. I screamed and I battled, but he held me. That little bundle. They took him away and I never saw him again. Never have visited the crypt, never. I pray to the Mother every morning and night that she return you child to you and that the Mother allows you and Robb to have children again," Cersei said as tears fell from my eyes.

"We are grateful," Lady Catelyn replied for me as I sobbed.

"Perhaps this time she'll listen," Cersei finished before leaving. I left the room shortly after Cersei trying hard to wipe my face of tears. I walked to Arya's room passing Jon on the way who gave me a said smile which I returned. I knocked quietly on Arya's door as I heard her shuffling around.

"It's me Arya," I said through the closed door not even two seconds after the words left my mouth the door flew open and Arya hugged me.

"I don't want to leave you Morgana or Robb, I hate Sansa, and I hate the people in King's Landing, especially Joffrey," Arya said as I leaned down to hug her.

"Don't worry Arya you will see me again I promise, and I will write to you as much as possible," I promised.

"Will you still let me protect yours and Robb's baby when you have one," Arya asked hesitantly.

"Of course I will Arya, what happened wasn't your fault I want you to know that, it wasn't my fault or Robb's fault it was. . . it was someone evil and cruel's fault, someone who wants to destroy something they fear," I explained as she hugged me even tighter.

"I went to his crypt and prayed that he lives happily in his home with Aunt Lyanna," Arya whispered as she pulled back and looked at me.

"Thank you Arya, I love you and I hope you do well in King's Landing, and remember you can write me whenever," I told her as I stood kissing her head and leaving her room. I breathed deeply as I shut the door behind me. I breathed deeply before walking outside to get some fresh air.

"Morgana," Robb yelled over to me as I saw him walking over to Jon. I lifted my skirts and walked down the steps towards Robb and Jon.

"You've said goodbye to Bran? He's not going to die. I know it," Robb said as Jon nodded his head.

"You Starks are hard to kill," Jon smiled as I let a smile slip through.

"My mother?" Robb asked as he rubbed my back lightly.

"She was very kind," Jon lied, I could easily tell.

"Good. Next time I see you, you'll all in black," Robb smiled.

"It was always my color," Jon laughed as Robb wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Farewell, Snow," Robb said into the hug.

"And you, Stark," Jon replied as they broke the hug.

"Jon, I'm going to miss you," I said as he looked at me.

"I am sorry for your loss Morgana, I wish to help you and Robb avenge the death, you both would have been great parents," Jon smiled sadly.

"And you would have been a good Uncle, take care of yourself, you will be an uncle one day," I smiled as we hugged.

"Take care of Robb, Bran, and Rickon for me," Jon replied as we let each other go.

"Morgana," Lord Stark yelled out to me as they readied to leave.

"Yes Lord Stark," I called out walking over to him.

"I have a gift for you," Lord Stark replied pulling out a long object wrapped in cloth. He held the object out for me to open the cloth. As I pulled back the cloth a white staff appeared and nestled in the tiny branches at the top was the orange stone shining brightly.

"Thank you," I whispered grabbing the soft white wooden staff from his hands.

"Your father and mother would be proud of you, never forget that, and don't forget that I told you that we will need you and your magic to fight the oncoming war," Lord Stark said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Take care of my son and yourself," Lord Stark added before he got on his horse. I nodded waving goodbye to Lord Stark along with Robb.

"Let's return to the room, you have been up and about a lot today," Robb said as I held the staff close to me.

"I think I would like a bath," I said as Robb lead the way back to our chambers.

"I will get Fiora to get some water for you," Robb replied as he opened the door to the chambers letting me inside as he turned to retrieve my chambermaid. I sighed placing my staff in the corner. I sat down in front of my mirror letting my hair down. I was placing my hair pin down on the vanity when I saw a small note placed delicately on my vanity. I picked it up unfolding the parchment before reading it.

I truly am sorry for the loss of your child Morgana. You may thing otherwise but no mother should ever have to lose a baby. - Cersei Baratheon

I stared at the witches lies as the door opened behind me. I was so focused on controlling my anger that I didn't hear Robb and Fiora step inside the room. The more I looked at the letter the more my hands started to shake until suddenly the paper burst into flames in my hands.

"Morgana!" Robb yelled knocking the letter out of my hand stepping on it to make the fire go out. "Are you alright?" Robb asked kneeling in front.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as Robb whipped a start tear from my eye.

"You used magic," Robb said looking at me softly.

"I didn't mean too, I just got angry," I replied looking away from him.

"What was on that letter?" Robb asked moving hair out of my face.

"Cersei's lies," I replied as he kissed my forehead.

"They will pay for what they have done, we just can't go to war yet," Robb whispered against my forehead.

"My Lady, your bath is ready," Fiora called out from behind the screen where the bath was.

"You can leave Fiora, I'll help her bathe," Robb said as he helped my off my chair. "How is the pain, Maester Luwin said you use some magic to heal it quicker," Robb asked as he unlaced my dress.

"I have no pain anymore and the cut is now a scar," I replied as he let my dress slip from my shoulders.

"You are a beautiful lady my Love," Robb whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around my waist. I stared at him in the mirror as he kissed the side of my neck. "Come you need to bathe," Robb said as he unwrapped his arms from me and pulling me towards the bath.

"Are you bathing with me?" I asked him as I stepped into the tub.

"Not tonight, I have some work to look over but I will be at my desk," Robb said as I slunk down in the tub the warm water surrounding me. Magicae cooed from his perch before landing on Robb's shoulder as he walked away from the bath. I smiled watching as Magicae pecked at Robb's curly hair.

"Magicae stop you silly bird," Robb said quietly as he walked around the desk I laughed watching the two from the across the room.

"Where is Greywind?" I asked washing my body off with the flower smelling soap.

"He has been sad since his sisters have left and didn't want to come up to the room," Robb replied as Magicae rubbed his head against Robb's hand trying to get him to pet him. Robb dropped his pen and used one finger to pet the persistent birds neck. "Alright Magicae I have pet you now can you go lay down I am a busy man," Robb sighed as Magicae toughed up his feathers as if telling Robb "FINE!" before flying to his perch. I got out of the warm water slipping on my robe Robb seemed to no hear me as he read over several papers. I walked up behind him wrapping my arms over his chest and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"It's hard work for an acting Lord," I smiled kissing his neck.

"Especially when I can't get any peace to do my work," Robb smiled.

**(Warning explicit content following skip if you would like to)**

"Well if I am so bothersome then I will just go to bed by myself," I said pulling away from him. As I walked away I gave an extra sway in my hips for I knew Robb was staring as I had gotten next to the bed I started untying my Rob letting it fall off my shoulders. I looked back at Robb from over my shoulder where he visibly gulped looking over my body in the candle light. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" I asked pulling him away from his thoughts.

"I. . . umm," Robb stuttered as a blush crept across his cheeks.

"Wolf got your tongue?" I asked turning completely around to face him.

"More like a phoenix," Robb said as he stood from his chair walking over to me.

"Don't touch, you are supposed to be working."

"How can I work when the most beautiful woman in all of Westeros stands before me nude begging for me to take her," Robb said as he ran his hand down my arm pulling my hand to his lips kissing it delicately while he stared into my eyes.

"I am not begging for you to take me," I whispered pulling my hand from him with a smirk.

"No? This here means you her begging for it that you want me more than anything," Robb said as he brought his hand in-between my legs I gasped as his rubbed my delicate area feeling the wetness slip onto his finger. "Don't lie to me Morgana, I know what you want most," Robb whispered against my neck.

"Then give it to me," I replied as he pushed a finger inside, Robb growled against my neck as I unlaced his vest. Robb pulled away from me so I could push off his vest and make quick work of his shirt. I let my hands travel up his chest as I pressed my lips against his. My hands moved down slowly to his waist where I started unlacing his pants. Robb groaned into the kiss as I let his member free from its cruel cage. I pushed the pants fully down his hips breaking the kiss so he could step out of his shoes and pants. I looked Robb over his member standing proud as I kneeled down in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Robb asked as I grinned at him my mouth level with member. I answered him by kissing the tip of it making him twitch with pleasure. I then wrapped my mouth around him sucking lightly. He tossed his head back moaning as his hand went to my hair pulling on it with pleasure. I sucked hard making him moan my name as I brought him closer to the breaking point. Robb pulled my head back causing his member to fall from my mouth. I looked up at him tilting my head in confusion.

"I don't want to finish in your mouth, I want to finish inside of you," Robb panted as he picked my up and layer me down on the bed gently climbing on top of me. Robb placed himself right at my entrance pressing himself against me causing me to moan out to him.

"Don't tease me please," I pleaded as he pulled away from my entrance. Robb smiled smirked before smashing his lips on mine as he plunged himself deep inside me. My arms and legs wrapped around him pulling him deeper into me as my nails raked across his back.

"Robb," I moaned out as he pushed deep inside me. "Harder," I pleaded leaning my head back. Robb answered my plea slamming in and out of my harder and quicker. He picked up his pace going even faster as he pushed on. I quickly rolled him over on the bed straddling his waste. I grinder in to him making him grip my hips tightly and moan my name up. I got faster and harder as he started slamming into me from underneath. I cried out as he brought me to my point of ecstasy. "Robb!" I yelled as I released myself drag my claws down his chest causing leaving little cuts. The act of me tightening around him and my nails digging into his skin caused him to release inside me yelling my name as I collapsed on top of him. We were both panting heavily as I laid my head on Robb's chest with him still inside me.

"I've missed you," Robb whispered kissing the top of my head.

"I didn't go anywhere," I replied looking at him.

"But we both haven't been ourselves since everything happened and you were starting to worry me. I though I would never be able to make you happy again," Robb admitted as readjusted himself in the bed causing his member to slip fully out of me.

"I just needed some time, you will always make me happy Robb, even if we lose every child and you discard me for I cannot bare you an heir, I will always love you," I said kissing his chest.

"Even if you couldn't bare me an heir, I wouldn't toss you aside, I would just name Bran or Rickon the heir since Jon is apart of the Night's Watch," Robb smiled running his hand town my back. "Let's just hope we don't have to go through anything like this every again, I don't know if me or mother would be able to handle another loss," Robb added.

"I don't think I can either," I whispered before falling off into a slumber.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Heated Flame

**Everybody Wants to Rule the World**

**Chapter 10 - A Heated Flame **

I sat in Bran's room sewing one of Rickon's shirts as Lady Catelyn worked more on her craft. It was quiet in the room as we sat silently. Everyone left yesterday and Winterfell was falling into silence over the injury of young Bran. There was a soft knock on the door before Maester Luwin entered the room. Lady Catelyn looked up and nodded at him.

"It's time we reviewed the accounts, my lady. You'll want to know how much this royal visit has cost us," Maester Luwin said as Catelyn stared at Bran.

"Talk to Poole about it," she replied quietly.

"Poole went south with Lord Stark, my lady. We need a new steward, and there are several other appointments that require our immediate attention. . ." Maester Luwin trailed off as Lady Catelyn's anger rose.

"I don't care about appointments!" Lady Catelyn yelled as Robb entered the room.

"I'll make the appointments. We'll talk about it first thing in the morning," Robb said as he walked over to me kissing y head lightly.

"Very good, my lord. My Ladies," Maester Luwin said before he left the room.

"When was the last time you left this room?" Robb asked his mother as she looked up at him.

"I have to take care of him," Lady Catelyn whispered not looking at Robb.

"He's not going to die mother. Maester Luwin says the most dangerous time has passed. Morgana is also here to watch over Bran, you can go and rest and leave her and me to watch over him," Robb sighed as I stayed quiet.

"What if he's wrong? Bran needs me I am a mother I know how to take care of him," Lady Catelyn said her voice raising her words hit me hard like a rock.

"Mother! Rickon needs you. He's six. He doesn't know what's happening. He follows me around all day, clutching my leg, crying. . ." Robb said opening the window so you could hear Bran's direwolf crying.

"Close the windows! I can't stand it please make it stop!" Lady Catelyn yelled as she threw her things aside and ran out the room crying. Robb sighed turning back to the window as I watched him.

"Fire." I heard Robb say in disbelief.

"There is a fire, you stay here, I'll comeback," Robb said before leaving the room quickly. I stood up placing Rickon's tattered shirt on the chair as I walked over to the window. I saw men running around with buckets of water trying to put out the fire that was trying to grow. Out the corner of my eye I saw a man step into Bran's room I turned quickly facing the intruder.

"You're not supposed to be here. No one is supposed to be here. It' a mercy. He's dead already," the man said through his teeth before lunging at me. I screamed throwing my hand out and pushing him back with a spell. My eyes burned yellow as the man stood up again and lunged forward once more. I didn't have time to react this time as he tried to stab me with the knife. I grabbed the blade in my hand cutting my palm and I tried pushing the man back. My eyes flashed brighter yellow as I started heating the blade with an enchantment. The intruder cried out as the blade burned him and he released the blade it falling to the floor as I also released it. I went to attack the man again but before I could Summer jumped into the room and sunk his teeth into the mans neck. I fell back onto the floor and watched as the direwolf protected his master. I moaned in pain as I pulled my cut and burned hands into my lap. Lady Catelyn rushed in after hearing the commotion she froze in place taking in the scene before her.

"Bran?" She asked as she walked towards the bed. Summer had released the mans neck and layer down next to Bran.

"He's fine," I whispered cradling my hands. She nodded but still walked over to the boy and gently kissed his forehead.

"Are you alright Morgana?" Lady Catelyn asked as she stepped to the body that lay motionless on the floor.

"I've been better," I joked as I stood up hiding my wounded hands. Lady Catelyn bent down to pick up the dagger but when she touched it she pulled away because of the heat.

"Thank you, for protecting my son," Lady Catelyn said as she walked over to me.

"It's my job to protect family, I couldn't before and I definitely will now," I said wincing slightly as my hands bumped each other.

"You are injured? That is your blood and not that killers isn't it?" Lady Catelyn asked pulling my hands from behind my back.

"It is nothing Lady Catelyn just a few scratches, I'm fine," I said as she touched the bleeding cutes delicately.

"I need Maester Luwin Immediately!" Lady Catelyn yelled out as some men were passing the door.

"My Lady he is healing the burns of the fire," one replied as he stepped into the room but he froze in place at the blood and dead man before him. "I'll get him right away My Lady and Lord Stark as well," the man said hurriedly before running down the hall. Lady Stark sat me on a chair as she went to go and get a wet cloth to wipe away some of the blood. I clenched my teeth together with every soft wipe intensifying the pain.

"Mother what happened?" I heard Robb ask as he stepped into the room.

"Morgana was injured protecting Bran from this assassin," Lady Catelyn said looking up from my hands. "She has deep cuts and burns on her hands Maester Luwin please tend to them," Lady Catelyn continued standing up and walking back over to Bran who still laid asleep with Summer next to him.

"How did this happen?" Robb asked softly as Maester Luwin kneeled looking at the wounds.

"I grabbed the knife before he could stab me, I threw him away but he ran at me again and this time I heated the blade burning him and me in the processes but it made him let go, when I went to attack him Summer charged through the door and sunk his teeth into his neck," I whispered as Maester Luwin applied ointment to my burns and wrapped my hands. "I couldn't let him hurt Bran," I added.

"And for that I am grateful," Lady Catelyn thanked me as she returned to the dagger laying on the ground. She bent down and picked in up with a cloth. "This dagger isn't a poor assassins dagger, it is far too expensive, it was given to him by someone of good standing," she added.

"For now let's get some men to clean up the body and some chamber maids to clear away the blood, we all need rest and we will discuss this in the morning," Robb said as Maester Luwin finished with my hands allowing me to stand up. "We have a lot of things to deal with in the morning everyone off to bed, that includes you mother. I will have someone stand guard outside Bran's room but you must get sleep," Robb ordered as he lead me out of the room followed by Maester Luwin. We walked quietly to the room the candle lit hallways lighting our path.

"Robb, I believe it was the Lannisters," I said quietly as we entered the room.

"You have been through a lot tonight, let's not talk about this now you need rest," Robb requested shutting the door behind us.

"How was the fire?" I asked looking at his worried face.

"There wasn't a lot of damage and only few injuries we put it out in time," Robb assured as he slipped out of his shirt. I nodded and stepped behind my privacy cover to change, I slipped into my white night shift quickly and returned to bed where Robb waited for my to lay down.

"Things around us are changing quickly and I'm not ready to for it," Robb whispered pulling me into his chest.

"I don't think anyone is ready for it," I replied kissing his bare chest softly.

"Thank you for everything you've been doing for my mother she really needs you here to help her take care of Bran and Rickon," Robb said as he kissed my head.

"Do you need me here also?" I asked looking up at him.

"More than anything, you will be the one person here keeping me sane," Robb smiled as he rubbed my back.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"And I love you," He replied kissing me.


End file.
